What could go wrong?
by Hannio
Summary: It was just a quick visit to the junkyard. They would be in and out before even Mikey could get into trouble. Simple... after all what could possibly go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

What could go wrong

By

Hannio

Chapter One

It will be fun

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them._

**Author Note – **_This story is a rewrite of another one I started. I was never really happy with it so I've decided to give it another go and see whether this one makes me happier! Fingers crossed it does!_

* * *

><p>"So I can't help but notice that you are looking highly suspicious over there Raphie-Boy. You wouldn't be doing anything that you aren't supposed to be doing are you?" Raphael closed his eyes briefly as he heard the familiar taunting voice which echoed round the otherwise silent living room. He would recognise that voice anywhere. He continued walking towards the exit, glancing to the right of him with a glare.<p>

Michelangelo was currently sitting on the old comfortable sofa which they kept in the main room. He was watching Raphael, an innocent look on his face which sent alarm bells ringing through his mind. He had lost track of the number of times he had seen that look on Michelangelo's face. That look meant trouble for him and would normally result in him having a lecture from Master Splinter or his eldest brother Leonardo depending on which of them caught him first.

"I'm heading to the surface Mikey" he eventually answered as he placed his hand on the candle holder which when pulled would open one of the exits to the lair. His eyes narrowed as he watched Michelangelo launch himself over the top of the sofa and make his way over to where Raphael was standing. The movie he had been watching forgotten.

"Outside huh" Michelangelo said with a grin "You know you aren't allowed outside, remember what Leo said"

"Yeah well this request comes from Donnie, he wants me to get him something urgently from the junk yard for his experiment and it cant wait so he's sent me to get it for him and anyway I don't see Leo here to tell do you?" he stated, his voice low, almost a growl as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the lab he had just left.

Michelangelo's eyes followed the motion before he looked back at Raphael with a wide grin which caused Raphael to take a step back from him.

"Fair dos" he remarked brightly "Since you're doing it for Donnie how about I come with you and keep you company? Two eyes are better then one after all and it would be fun, much better then sitting round bored in the lair for the rest of the afternoon"

Raphael blinked in surprise at Michelangelo's choice of words. Somehow a visit to the junk yard with Michelangelo in tow didn't exactly scream out fun to him. If anything it would end up a complete disaster with him no doubt being punished for something that Michelangelo had done. That what normally happened on the rare occasion he allowed Michelangelo to accompany him anywhere.

"There's no way in hell that you are coming with me. Enjoy the boredom" he stated with a snort as he pulled down on the candle, watching with a bored look as the door opened in front of him.

Michelangelo took a step forward and grabbed Raphael's forearm rightly, holding on regardless of the hot glare that fixed on him. Michelangelo was well aware that Raphael hated being grabbed by anyone even by one of his brothers but he also knew he was completely safe. Raphael would never risk losing his temper with him, not after what happened the last time he did when he almost bashed Michelangelo's head in with a metal pipe.

"Come on Raphie don't be such a misery guts" he said, a pleading note coming to his voice as he widened his blue eyes, attempting to look as pathetic as he could. Sometimes it worked but clearly not today as Raphael shot him an unimpressed look, jerking his arm out of his brother's grasp and stepping out of the door into the dark sewer tunnel beyond.

Michelangelo frowned as he stepped out with him. If the pathetic look didn't work then he would clearly just have to try another method to get his brother to agree. Each had their own weakness which he regularly exploited to get what he wanted. Leonardo's weakness was facial expression, a sad look or a disappointed look was normally enough to get him on side. With Donatello it was sound, a little sigh of disappointment went a long way with the olive turtle and with Raphael it was using his own insecurity against him.

For an instant Michelangelo felt a pang of guilt but he pushed it away. He wanted to go and that was that.

"Look Raph, I'm bored out of my mind here. Leo is meditating and lets be honest it's not like Big Brother is a bundle of laughs to begin with. Think of Leo and fun doesn't immediate spring to mind" he stated grinning as he noticed the amused glint in Raphael's gold eyes as he looked back over his shoulder at him. "Donnie" he continued getting into his stride "as you've already said is in the lab working on one of his mad scientist ideas so he's out of the picture. If it isn't a wire or metal or wood then it just doesn't exist at the moment"

Raphael's face twisted into a look of acknowledgement at his words. Michelangelo took a deep breath as he went for the kill.

"Plus it really would be fun" he repeated again making sure he was looking into Raphael's eyes as he continued his speech. The speech he knew would get him out of the lair and into the fresh air where there would be excitement rather then boredom. There was always excitement when Raphael was around. He was like a magnet for it.

"It would be just like the old times when we were younger. You know back when you and me used to do everything together and we would hang out and have fun and break the rules and stuff. You know back before Casey came into the scene and you began spending most of your free time out with him. I miss hanging out with you and this would be a good chance to do it again" he remarked, it wasn't as if he was lying, he was actually speaking the truth.

As much as he liked Casey he couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards him at the way he had just walked in and took his place, not that he showed it of course.

Raphael felt a twinge of guilt at Michelangelo's words.

He reached up with his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, breathing in loudly before letting it go with a long sigh, an awkward expression on his face.

Michelangelo was right; it had been a long time since they had done anything together, just the pair of them. Nowadays there was always someone else there, now he thought about it, he couldn't actually remember the last time he had gone out with just Michelangelo.

"Fine Mikey you can come" he snapped, dropping his hand from his neck in favour of jabbing Michelangelo in the chest "As long as you keep quiet and don't do anything stupid and by stupid I mean if you have an idea or a thought while we're out then just ignore it because it will be a bad one understood?" Michelangelo nodded as his grin came back to his face.

"Completely understood" he replied brightly as the door closed behind them and they began walking down the tunnel "So where is Donnie sending us tonight? Are we gonna break into Stockman's lab? Or maybe we're gonna hit one of the Purple Dragons hideouts? Or are we doing something equally as crazy with lasers?"

Raphael closed his eyes with a silent prayer for strength and patience. He was already regretting giving into Michelangelo. He should have just continued walking instead of stopping when he heard Michelangelo speak at the beginning of the conversation.

"I've already told you where we're going you idiot" He replied, glancing over his shoulder at Michelangelo "We're going to the junk yard and then we're coming back, nothing more and nothing less."

"Yeah, yeah of course we are" Michelangelo replied.

Raphael shot him a quick glare before looking forward again.

This would be easy surely? Just in and out before Michelangelo could get into trouble.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note – <strong>_Okay much happier with this version! Please review but no flames Thanks _


	2. I have an idea

What could go Wrong?

By Hannio

Chapter Two

I have an idea…

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes._

**Author Note – **_Heyho! sorry for my hiatus from all things writing but I've had quite a bit on my mind and just haven't been in that big a writing mood lately. The fact that I was put off turtles for a while didn't help either but I'm back now for a bit._

_ I blame the new TMNT series coming out in autumn, I've been watching the clips on you tube and it looks awesome! I can't wait to watch it but it has seriously put me back in the mood to write so hopefully I can get all my TMNT stories updated and maybe even finished them!_

_ Anyway here's chapter two!_

"Well this seems as good a spot as any" Raphael remarked breaking the silence that had fallen between them as he stopped next to a ladder leading to the surface. Michelangelo stopped next to him and shot him a quick surprised look; he had thought the exit to the Junk Yard was further on. Raphael ignored him; his gaze focused on the exit above them, whatever he saw made him smile placing Michelangelo on guard. Whenever Raphael smiled like that it nearly always meant he was up to something. "Lets go Mikey" Raphael remarked as he made a motion with his hand for his brother to follow him up the ladder.

"Sure whatever you say" Michelangelo responded as Raphael gripped the cool metal of the ladder and swiftly climbed it. Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders, waiting until Raphael had eased the manhole cover up and checked the surrounding area before he followed him up.

He straightened, his mouth falling over as he took in his surroundings.

"A good spot to what exactly?" Michelangelo demanded over his shoulder as Raphael eased the cover quietly back into place. The alleyway they had emerged into was disgusting, the smell of rotting rubbish and human waste assaulted his sharp sense of smell as he narrowed his eyes against the smog which seemed to hang low in the air. The buildings surrounding them were in disrepair, windows shattered and covered in makeshift covers of plywood which had been smothered in graffiti of every kind. "Perhaps you plan for us to keel over and die from the stench or something. I know it's been a while since I've been on a Junk Yard run Raph but I don't quite remember it being as big a dive as this"

He snorted in disgust, wrinkling his beak up as he grabbed his churning stomach wishing he hadn't eaten the last slice of pepperoni pizza. Turning round he fixed Raphael with a questioning look. "Well?" he demanded impatiently.

Raphael rolled his eyes turning to face Michelangelo his mouth open to retort though whatever he was going to say was lost as his mouth closed with a snap, his eyes narrowing into a peeved look as he quickly reached forward and grabbed Michelangelo's forearm yanking him into the shadows.

"What's wrong with you Doofus?" Raphael demanded lowering his voice to just above a whisper so it wouldn't carry on the air. "Do you want to be seen and caught or something because you're sure acting like it, next time why don't you stand a bit more blatantly in the light I'm not sure if all of the citizens of New York spotted you." he hissed before he reached up and gave his brother a sharp slap at the back of the head.

"Hey what you doing? That hurt Raph" Michelangelo remarked with a pout as he reached up and rubbed at the tender area. Raphael stared at him for a moment before he looked away with a groan.

"I'm being punished aren't I? This is a punishment for something" Raphael muttered to himself, massaging his temples while glaring at his brother again. "I don't know what I've done to deserve this but it must have been pretty bad for Karma to be such a bitch"

"Perhaps it was because you messed around with Leo's green tea collection or it could have been when you kept hiding all of Donnie's tools when he was trying to fix the battle shell?" Michelangelo suggested helpfully.

"I think you'll find that was you bonehead not me." Raphael growled at him, for a moment he managed to hold onto his pissed off look before he suddenly grinned, the look startling on his face "It was kinda funny to see Leo's face when you did that Mike, I thought he was going to self combust or something." he chuckled

"Yeah it was pretty funny but you know what, If you think that's funny then wait until he sees what I did to his scrolls, he's really gonna freak out then." Michelangelo remarked lazily, nudging Raphael in the side with a wink before leaning his head back against the wall looking highly pleased with him self.

"You actually touched one of his scrolls Mike?" Raphael demand, his eyes widening in surprise "Shell Bro he's going to rip you apart when he finds out."

"No he won't" Michelangelo stated confidently with an evil grin "You know why?" He demanded waiting until Raphael shook his head. "He's not going to tear me a new one because I've framed Donnie for it. Big Bro should have fixed my model like I begged him to instead of saying no and being a jerk over it."

"Poor Donnie" Raphael remarked with a shake of his head "Seems a bit harsh don't you think?" he asked

"No I don't" he said before looking at Raphael with a sly look "It's not too late to change it you know, if you rather I could always frame you?" Michelangelo teased, wincing when Raphael punched his arm hard.

"Do that and I'll end you" he promised.

"Beside Raph getting to hang out with me isn't a punishment, it's a reward" Michelangelo pointed out, ignoring Raphael disbelieving glance as he continued. "You should be on your hands and knees thanking me for considering you cool enough to hang out with. I mean take a moment to think about it. If I wasn't here then you'd be on your own and the whole lone wolf thing is seriously lame. Even worse though you could have been stuck with Leo or Donnie and that's a one way ticket to snoozeville. I'm like your saving grace or something which should make me your favourite brother instead of Donnie."

"Mikey, I'm still trying to work out how we can be related let alone thinking of even considering you as my favourite brother" Raphael answered blandly, Michelangelo grinned widely at him ignoring the second part of Raphael's comment.

"You're just that lucky dude" he answered as he slapped his hand down hard on Raphael's shoulder "Seriously though bro, as much as I enjoy hanging out with you, hanging out in this disgusting alley isn't my idea of showing someone a good time. Where are we exactly?"

"We're just a few streets away from the West side of the Junk yard, the entrance near the docks" he added seeing the confused look come to Michelangelo's face. He leaned his shell against the graffiti covered stone wall and crossed his arms over his plastron as he continued to speak. "You did say you were bored out of your mind didn't you? I figured that since we were already out and that Donnie doesn't expect us back for a while we might as well make the most of it and do a rooftop run. The area is deserted minus your usual thugs and scum. We could have free reign up there without worrying about someone seeing us."

"Well, well, well Raphie boy, it sounds to me like someone has actually been paying attention to Leo during one of his talks" Michelangelo remarked making quotation marks with his hands at the word talk.

Every evening after practice had finished and Master Splinter had left them Leonardo would hold them back for a short time for one of his famous talks. Michelangelo didn't particularly consider them a talk more as a form of torture that was inflicted on them for no reason. It was the only time they were unable to escape because they weren't allowed to leave the dojo until Leonardo dismissed them. Michelangelo wasn't sure what Leonardo was going on about half the time, his talks seemed more like lectures about things which had happened during the day which he didn't approve of. Michelangelo merely nodded when he saw Donatello and Raphael nod and instead let his mind drift to what he was going to cook or order in that evening until they were eventually dismissed.

"If you want another slap to the head then carry on chuckles" Raphael snorted looking vaguely amused "Its common sense though Mike, something which we both know you don't possess. Actually use the brain in your head and think about it for a moment Bro, can you imagine the lecture Leo would give us if he found out we had been seen by a human on a rooftop run he hadn't authorised? We'd never hear the end of it. You might want that but I sure the hell don't"

Michelangelo shook his head violently from side to side.

"No way dude, I've had to endure one of those stupid lectures from Leo before and let me tell you Raph they aren't fun" he commented "I thought it would never end, every time I thought it was he'd just launch into another topic."

"Try enduring them once or twice a week and then come back to me with your sob story" Raphael replied wryly.

"Well it is your own fault" Michelangelo pointed out quickly changing the topic when he saw Raphael's eyes narrow again "So yeah Raph out of sight is good! Maybe you care to make a wager over who win, though I understand if you don't want to, we both know that I always win Rooftop runs and you never do! Even Donnie is faster then you" he pointed out with a snigger, wincing when Raphael slapped him round the head again.

"If you say so Bro" Raphael replied "Its always more interesting when it's just the two of us anyway" he pointed out with a smirk. Michelangelo nodded feeling an answering grin come to his face. In his mind there was no better rooftop runs then when Leonardo and Donatello were absent. Neither he nor Raphael tended to follow the rules set down by their father, why would they when making up their own rules was far more entertaining, however if Leonardo or Donatello were there they would always put a stop to it.

"Raphie Boy, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I like the way you think" Michelangelo stated with a grin.

"Yeah… wish I could say the same thing back" Raphael remarked smirking at the outraged look at came to Michelangelo's face. Raphael pushed himself off the wall and instead glanced up towards the sky. Michelangelo automatically glanced up as well, his eyes picking up on the dull silver of the fire escape ladder just above them. His eyes lowered just as Raphael launched himself up from the crouched position he had fallen into and watched him quickly and silently climb the ladder before flipping himself onto the roof and out of Michelangelo's sightline.

Shaking his head Michelangelo followed his brother's route, flipping him self onto the roof and looking around him with cautious eyes. When he was positive there was no threat he looked towards Raphael who was standing at the edge of the roof looking out towards the skyscrapers Michelangelo could see in the distance. He couldn't see his brother's face but he could picture the watchful look in his mind.

He walked quietly over to him and stopped just behind his shoulder, his gaze looking at the building before focusing on Raphael.

"You look like your brain is working hard which must be causing you pain, what's up?" he asked, reaching out and placing his hand on Raphael's scarred shell. He wondered for a moment where the scars had come from, from the countless fights they had fought in? From protecting one of them? He wondered whether Raphael himself even knew.

He dropped his arm awkwardly instead crossing them across his plastron as he waited for Raphael to speak.

"Ha Ha Mike, you're such a riot" Raphael replied after a moment, his voice sounding distracted and lacking in its usual sharpness "I'm fine Mike just… well you know…" his voice trailed off as he lifted his hand and indicated the city spread out in front of them. Michelangelo nodded his head but remained silent waiting for Raphael to speak again to give him a clue about what was going on.

"Seriously Raph" he suddenly said when the silence continued to stretch with no sign of either of them speaking. "This isn't quite what I had in mind when you suggested a rooftop run because you know normally you need to be running for it not standing still. This is seriously lame" he remarked rolling his eyes at Raphael when the other turtle twisted round to look at him.

"Shut it Bonehead" Raphael remarked, his eyes narrowing slightly showing his annoyance.

"I suppose with this run you want to run straight to the junk yard and back do you?" Michelangelo queried with a sly sideward glance, his mouth twitching as he hid his smile when he noticed Raphael's interested look.

"What exactly else did you have in mind?" Raphael asked raising an eye ridge at his brother.

"Do you really need to ask Raph?" Michelangelo demanded "I'm disappointed in you" Raphael searched his eyes slowly before looking away back towards the city.

"You know the purple dragons are holding their weekly fight night just a few blocks from here" Raphael comment absently. "If you have an outfit then they'll let anyone in…" his voice trailed off as he shrugged, the movement casual "That is you're interested that is Mike, perhaps you had some other plan" Michelangelo snorted.

"Hmmm let me think, breaking some skulls with my best dude or going to the junk yard and back for our lazy older brother before flopping in front of the TV to be bored out of my mind for the rest of the evening… this is a tough decision Raph" he commented, tapping his finger against his mouth "But I'm going to have to go for option A, breaking some skulls" Raphael laughed before he shook his head turning to look at Michelangelo again.

"You know this is a bad idea right? If we get caught then we're gonna face the mother of all lectures from either Leo or Master Splinter depending on which of them catches us first" Raphael pointed out "I can't believe I'm about to say this but it might be best for once to be sensible and take option B" Michelangelo's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here. Raphael turning down a fight to go to the junk yard because he's scared of being lectured by his older brother and Dad" Michelangelo shook his head "I thought I had come out with Raphael not Leo"

Raphael fixed him with an angry glare.

"I ain't scared" he snapped, jabbing his finger into Michelangelo's chest and forcing him back a step or two "And I ain't nothing like fearless either. You think you're so tough then fine we'll go to the battle but don't come whining to me when you're ass is handed to you repeatedly and we're being lectured to the point our ears are bleeding, understood!" Michelangelo grinned, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder,

"Crystal clear Big Bro" he replied "Come on, where is your sense of fun and adventure? A quick fight with the purple dragons, a roof top run and then we'll go to the junk yard for Donnie. Its going to be a piece of cake I promise.

**Author Note – **_Chapter two is finished! I am so not making the mistake of stating when this will next be updated. I'm hoping it will be soon but it depends on time and inspiration really. Anyway its always fun writing the banter between Raph and Mikey! Hope you enjoyed, please review but no flames!_


End file.
